you will be my love forever
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: I am always with you whatever the situation is...l love you from bottom of my heart...I will help to overcome any situation


**abhirika short os**

 **Man:** mai usse abhijeet ko maar dear daalunga ...usne meri behen ki zindagi barbaad ki...usse jail bhej kar acha nahi kia usne...uski aisi haalat karunga ki wo apni moth maangega...Hahaha

 **Man 2 laughi** ng: hahaha...uska chehra dekhne laaayak hoga...agar wo toota to puri cid toot ...usko marogi kaise

 **Man 1:** haan cid toot jayegi...hum usko maarenge nahi ...uski aise haalat karunga ki he gets angry...wo khud is dard me marjaye...acha ab sun he says plan to his friend

 **next day night**

Abhijeet was going on jungle road...it looks very scary... suddenly some goons attack him

He stops car and starts fighting with them... suddenly one goon beat on his knee ...he fell down and all members beat him in a way that he could not survive...they beat and beat

After some time... abhijeet could not even open his eyes...his vision becomes blurry...his legs were not cooperating with him...he looked like a dead person ...tears were flowing from his eyes...and his eyes closed

Goons started laughing by seeing his condition

 **Goon1** : isko puri tarah se maar daalte hai ..

Goon2 : nahi re isko kaise he Marne se...aise tho tadap tadap kW mar jayega...agar koi hospital bhi pohanch jayega tho hamare aadmi Jo is area ke paas hai maardalenge isko

After **two hours**

 **A woman is driving car on same road**

woman : yaar ghar jaane ka isse alag koi raasta nahi hai kya...is jungle se guzarna bohat mushkil lag raha hai...agar pehle Nikli hoti tho ab tak ghar me hoti...oh god! Pls help me...ye raasta itna sunsaan hai

Suddenly she stopped car by seeing some vehicle in front of her

Woman: koi bhi itni sunsaan jagah gaadi rakhna hai kya...jaake dekhun ...nai nai ...agar kisi ki shararat ho to...after lakh thinking she got down

Her eyes fell on number plate of car...

Woman: ye tho ab... abhijeet ki car...her voice shaked

She ran towards the car...and saw him in lifeless state... automatically tears were flowing from her eyes

She kept his head on her lap

Woman: abhijeet pls utho abhi...pls mere liye ...aise haalat kisne ki tumhare saath...she brought some water and poured on him...he slightly gained conscious and saw her in front of him...only one word came from his mouth...ta...tari...tarika and he again went unconscious

 **(now you all may understood that the girl is tarika)**

she took him too her car

tarika: mai hospital me...nai nai. Agar hospital ho tho abhi par phir se attack ho sakta hai...

She took him to an unknown place where nobody could identify them...she made him to sleep...and called doctor

Dr : hello

Tarika: hello uncle

Dr : haan tarika how are you...tumhari job kaisi chal rahi hai...

Tarika: wo sab theek hai uncle. Aaap jaldi hamare farmhouse pe aajayiye...air wo bhi medical kit lekar...and kisi ko mat batana...She cut the call

Dr: lekin hua kya ...but he got no response from other side...huh kaat diya...

Tarika made next call to daya

Daya sleepy tone: Hello

Tarika holding her tears : daya

Daya : tum pareshaan kyun lag rahi ho

Tarika: tum jaldi se sheets nagar ke paas Jo farmhouse hai waha pe aajao.

Daya: arey lekin...but she cut the call

She went running and came with cotton and slowly tried to clear all wounds...but tears were not allowing her to focus...

After sometime dr came and tarika opened the door

Tarika: uncle wo...her face was covered with tears

Dr was shocked by seeing her in that condition...first he thought to calm her

He came near her

Dr : kya hua beta tum itni pareshaan...ek minute...pehle lambi saans lo ...aur he brought water and made her to drink ...

Tarika calmed a bit

Dr : ab batao kya hua

Tarika: wo abhijeet

Dr : kya hua abhijeet ko...

Tarika: un...unhe mara...pita ...gaya

Dr : lekin wo hai kaha

She took him to room where abhijeet was

Another time bell rang

Dr : beta tum jaakar dekho ...tab tak mai check kar leta hun

Tarika went and opened door...it was daya

Daya : tarika tum theek ho...kya hua? Mujhe achanak yaha kyun bulaya

Tarika: wo abhijeet and she narrated whole story...

Daya went and saw abhijeet...his heart pinched by seeing his buddy in that condition

Dr : tarika wo...

Daya pointing to Dr : aap kon

Dr : my name is dr prakash...

Tarika: ye hamare family doctor hai...Maine Inhe yaha bulaya hai

Daya: oh ! Ab ...abhijeet ki condition kaisi hai

Dr prakash: bohat bura haal hai...inki x ray scanning karni padegi...aur phir inki saari tests karni padegi...behter hoga ki Inhe hospital me admit kare

Tarika: nai uncle ... hospital me abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra hosakta hai...aap pls yahi par kuch kijiye na

Dr prakash: ok lekin scanning tho karni padegi...pls ek baar saare test karake lejana...mujhe lagta hai ki...khair chodo...pehle report aane do phir pata chalega...

Next day all officers came to know about abhijeet' s condition...they felt very bad by seeing especially daya and tarika...

They took him hospital and did all scanning... abhijeet was in seduction... doctor said him to rest only...

Reports came...tarika was first one to see reports...she was hell shocked by seeing it...she almost had tears ...

Actually she was in hospital...she came to collect reports...Dr prakash saw her ...and took her to park

Dr prakash: kya hua tarika...tum itni pareshaan kyun hoti ho hamesha...tumhe pata hai nai...agar tum jyada pareshaan rahoge tho tumhe mentally attack aa sakta hai

Tarika with tears: tho mai kya karoon...mai Abhijeet ko aise nahi dekh sakti...

Wo ab chal nai sakta hai...nai nai aisa nhi ho sakta

Dr prakash also saw reports: tum in reports ko maan rahi ho... report jhuti bhi saabit hosakta hai

Tarika: lekin yahi tho hai na wo report

Dr prakash: common tarika...mujhe kal he ye shak hogaya tha...mujhe abhijeet ke legs dekh kar... itna maara gaya ki haddiyan he toot gayi...par fikar mat karo...hum hai na

Tarika: par uncle...jab abhijeet ko ye baat pata chalegi tho wo toot jayega...and some tears flown unknowingly

Dr : ek baat achi tarah se jaan lo...jab self-confidence hota hai nai...tab koi bhi sankat tal sakti hai... himmat mat baar na...

He. Boosted her with his words

Ab jaakar abhijeet ko samjha...

Tarika confidently: ok...ab abhijeet ko theek hona he hoga...mai Abhijeet ka saath dungi ...

Dr : that's like a good girl...

She went near daya and said all about abhijeet' s condition...

Daya moist eyes: mai usse nahi chodunga jisne mere Bhai ki ye haalat koi...

Tarika: abhi nahi daya ...pehle abhijeet ke paas jaakar unhe sambhal na hai

Abhijeet was in conscious now..and was trying to get up

Abhijeet looking at daya : yaar daya mujhe yaha se jaana hai...pata nahi kyun mere pair uth nahi rahe...aisa lag raha hai strength nahi hai pair me

Daya couldn't control himself and ran near his bro and hugged him tightly and ran away from the room

Abhijeet looked at daya confusingly

Tarika came near him and sat ...wo before she could say anything... abhijeet cut her

Abhijeet: ye daya ko kya hogaya...tum tho batao

Tarika: wo mai tumhe bataungi... lekin...tum pls

Abhijeet: arey batao tho sahi...saaf saaf batao kya hua mujhe

Tarika said everything to him ...she heard a scream from him

Noooooooooooooo

Aisa nahi hosakta...mai ...nahi tarikaa tum jhut bol rahi hona...tears were flowing from his eyes...by seeing his eyes her eyes started weeping...

Mere he saath kyun...tumhe pata hai na tarika mai apni duty se kitna pyaar karta hun...mai ab nahi kar jaunga shayed...mere jeenekeliye koi baat nahi tarika...mujhe Mar jana chahiye...

Tarika was shocked to hear this from him

Tarika: abhijeet meri baat suno...but abhijeet was not in a mood to listen he was throwing all the things beside him

She got angry and gave him a tight slap...he was shocked

Tarika: pehle meri baat suno... reports me likha hai ki tum chal nahi sakte ho ...lekin yehi sach nahi hai...tum theek ho sakte ho...tumhe mujh par viswas hai na... abhijeet nodded

Tho phir ... mai tumhe theek karke he rahungi...she said in very peaceful manner so that he could listen her

She cupped his face... abhijeet I love you and you know it ...mai aise kaise jaane dungi tumhe...she kissed his lips softly saying that she needed him...

Tarika: ab sojao ...shaam ko dr aayenge check up ke liye

Evening Dr came with good news ...

Dr : tarika tumhe pata hai ...mai ne research ki hai ...and Maine dekha ki abhijeet ke pair badle jaasakte hai...

Tarika: u mean ki ... abhijeet KO dusre pair rakenge...Wo aajkal aarahe hai na market meme

Dr : haan...isse abijeet chal sakta hai

Tarika: no doctor...mai aisa nahi hone dungi... abhijeet ko asli pair me theek hona hoga...mai usse theek karungi

Dr : lekin usne bohat waqt lagega beta

A voice came : kitna bhi waqt abhijeet ko apne he pairon pe khada hona hoga

Dr : ok...jaise tumhari marzi ..aaplog usse mentally support Karo ki Wo jaldi theek hojayega...and he went from there

Tarika: arey daya tum...

Daya: haan tarika...sorry mai aise he chala gaya...phir baadme socha..aapne aapko sambhal liye..

Hum milkar abhijeet ko theek karenge...

Tarika happily: sure ...kal subah se hum and she narrated whole day schedule to him about.. abhijeet food...tablets .. breakfast...next massage of legs which help him to cure fast...

So they started their treatment next day...tarika took care of him very carefully as a baby take care of his child...she used to be with him always boosting him ...and giving courage to him always ..already a month passed

Daya and tarika were standing in front of abhijeet and abhijeet was standing with help of iron stand...he tried to take a step forward bit his legs were not cooperating as soon as he took his foot forward his leg slipped but daya and tarika supported him...with the help of both he walked some distance it was very difficult for him to walk but it was power of love of his buddy and love that encouraged him to do so

Like that an year passed now abhijeet is capable of walking and running ...he was kept in a secret place where only daya tarika and Dr prakash knew that place ...

Daya and tarika were very happy to see their beloved buddy back

Daya : acha hua ki tum theek hogaya...bohat acha lag raha hai boss tumhe aisa dekh kar

 **mujhe kya** **hoga looking at tarika ...jiski itni change wale ho usse kuch hosakta hai kya bhala...**

tarika blushed by listening this...daya smiled by seeing this bcoz his buddy is back

Daya : us gang ka pata chalgaya jisne tumhe aisi haalaat ki...Wo log kal bar aarahe hai ...wahi tumhe unhe pakadna unhe saabit Karna hoga ki tumhe koi kuch bhi nahi karsakta

Abhijeet nodded

Next day they arrested that gang who tried to kill abhijeet

All werehappy to see their abhijeet back

 **in** **bereau**

Freddy: sir acha hua ki aap theek hogaye...bureau aapke bina sun a suna lagraha tha

Pankaj: haan sir ab khushi ka mouka hai...tho party tho banti hai

Abhijeet : haan haan kyun nahi party tho banti hai raising his eye lekin dega koun

All looked at daya

Daya : tumlog mujhe kyun dekh rahe ho yaar

Abhijeet: yaar bache party mang rahe hai dedena

Daya: acha party tho Mai dedunga lekin bill tum pay Karna

All laughed and abhijeet too smiled

 **abhijeet** **was getting ready to party and thinking**

 _party_ _me tarika Jee bhi aarahe hai .. Mujhe ache ready hok_ _e Jana hai unhe ache dikhne keliye_

par sach kahun ki tarika jee aap sach me bohat achi hai aapne himmat he nahi haari na...mujhe chalane keliye aapne ek saal tak lab nahi gayi ..sach me Maine Kai punye kaam kiye honge pichle janam me Jo tum mili mujhe ...dekhna tum bohat jald tumhe is ghar me lekar aaunga zaroor...is ghar ki bahu banakar ...meri biwi banakar

I love you tarika Jee...he kissed her photo which was in his pocket

 **here tarika** **kept her hand on her cheek...**

 _S_ _He felt like someone kissed her...she smiled knowing that who may bhi thinking of her at this hour..._

 **hows** **this**

 **Fantastic maggi02 : aaj aapka bday hai kya...mujhe nahi pata tha yaar...abhi pata chala yaar  
**

 **Iam dedicated this chapter for you dear ...may you live long ..may god bless you dear...happy bday dear  
**

at last all of you pls r and r

Awaiting for your review


End file.
